


Pleasant Valley Sunday

by Geonn



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Glasses, Lazy Sex, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biggest problem they have to solve this morning is the clue for seven across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Valley Sunday

Lois didn't expect boredom. Sweet, sweet boredom.

She was a reporter who frequently got too close to her stories, when those stories involved super-powered beings and nefarious criminals. Diana Prince's day job was as a diplomat, and her night job involved putting on a stars-and-stripes costume and fighting for justice. Diana was as close to a goddess as one was likely to find in the real world. Lois was so accustomed to being used as a pawn that she'd called Geico to ask about damsel insurance. "Should I be harmed in the event of a hostile take-over of the planet..."

Women like that didn't have time for crossword puzzles in bed. And yet here she was, glasses perched on her nose, pen - she always did the crossword in pen - poised over a series of white boxes. "Rider of Pegasus, eleven letters." The woman lying beside her, sheet draped over her naked hip to reveal the dimples above her ass, lifted her head slightly off the pillow.

"Bellerophon."

"Friend of yours?"

Diana chuckled and put her head back down. Lois glanced over at her after filling in the answer. Lois reached over and touched Diana's bare back, massaging her shoulder before sliding down to her hip. "Help me."

"Someone in need? How can I resist?" Diana rolled onto her back and pushed herself up against the headboard. She was unashamed in her nudity. Lois tugged at the collar of her oversized T-shirt, considering whether she should take it off or not. She decided on not; sitting next to a naked goddess was daunting enough without trying to compare their bodies. Lois tilted the paper so Diana could see the next clue.

"Seven letters, Holy Grail Finder. Third letter is L."

Diana considered the clue. Lois stared at her and then leaned closer, kissing her lips. Diana succumbed to the assault almost immediately, parting her lips and putting her hand on the back of Lois' head. Their tongues swirled, and Lois pushed Diana back down to the bed. There was no situation where Lois was stronger than Diana. Anything Lois 'forced' her to do, be it kneeling in front of her or changing position in their bed, was an act of submission. Diana knelt because Lois wanted her to. She allowed Lois to move her. She was powerful enough to take Lois, but she allowed Lois to take her instead.

She put aside the crossword and straddled Diana. She felt fingers on her thighs, and her shirt was pushed up and off. Lois kicked the blankets down with her feet, stretching her body on top of Diana's before moving her lips to Diana's chin, her neck, down between her breasts. She cupped one breast and circled the nipple with the very tip of her tongue and repeating the move with the other nipple.

She ran her tongue over Diana's stomach, down to the thin dark hair between Diana's legs, and spread her labia with her thumbs. She breathed deep and closed her eyes, remembering the first time she had tasted the Amazon after an orgasm. The first word that came to mind was 'ambrosia,' and since then she had been unable to think of the taste as anything else.

Lois wondered if this broke a commandment. Was this worship? It could hardly qualify as anything else. She traced the lines of Diana's sex with her tongue, eyes closed behind her glasses as she found Diana's clitoris. She sucked it, and Diana's fingers pushed through her hair. She lifted her head, lips wet with her lover's juices ( _ambrosia_ ) and she twisted her body around. Diana pulled her into position, Lois' knees sank into Diana's pillow, and they began to worship each other.

There was no rush. Neither of them had anywhere to be until mid-afternoon. Lois felt Diana's orgasm nearing and stopped what she was doing. She kissed Diana's thighs, breathed deeply at her pubic hair, and kissed her navel before she went back to work. Her own orgasm was stymied several times, Diana's hair brushing the insides of Lois' thighs as she grew still for fifteen, twenty seconds until Lois' trembling slowed once more.

Lois didn't know how much time had passed before she felt Diana's fingers digging into the soft flesh of her ass. She kneaded carefully, reining in her strength to avoid injuring her. One thumb pressed into Lois' sex, opening her so Diana's tongue had more room to maneuver. She hissed through her teeth and bowed her body, writhing suddenly underneath Lois' body. She pressed her lips to the crease between Lois' leg and crotch and spoke in a desperate growl. "Lois, my darling, please. Let me come."

"Oh, God." Lois thrust her tongue into Diana, the plea pushing her over the edge. She came first, lacking Amazonian self-control, and finally went limp against Diana's body. She made a pillow with her hand on Diana's hip, closing her eyes as she caught her breath. Diana stroked Lois' lower body, from the sensitive back of her knees to the curve of her ass and down again. Lois felt utterly content, eyeing the clock to guess how long it would be before she was up to a second round. She knew Diana was ready to go now, an enviable rebound. But Lois needed time for her nerves to desensitize.

Luckily, they had time. Clark was somewhere out there, putting out whatever fires might crop up. He could handle anything, a modern-day Galahad who... Lois opened her eyes. She stretched one arm out and pulled her pen and crossword closer.

"What is it, my love?"

The crossword was mostly filled in, so it was easy to find the clue that had confused her earlier - Holy Grail Finger, seven letters, third letter 'l.' She spelled out "GALAHAD" and smiled, putting the crossword aside again. She pushed herself onto her hands and knees, moved to the side, and stretched out beside Diana's body. She stroked Diana's inner thigh and then cupped her mound. Her fingers were still wet, and she rubbed them against Diana's sex. She was still too sensitive for sex, but that didn't mean they had to just lie there. Diana moaned and began to rock her hips.

Lois went slowly. She teased and explored. She took the time to kiss, lick and suck her fingers before going back to work. She circled Diana's clit, dipped a finger inside just to feel the muscles clench around it, and she drew wet circles on Diana's breasts around her nipples. Diana was trembling hard enough that the entire body moved with her movements. Her eyes were closed, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks.

Lois wouldn't let her come even if she begged. Not for a while.

They had all morning.


End file.
